Modern oil field operations demand a great quantity of information relating to the parameters and conditions encountered downhole. Such information includes characteristics of the earth formations throughout the wellbore, and data relating to the size, direction and configuration of the wellbore. In some cases after the drilling has been completed, the collection of information relating to conditions downhole is performed and the information sent to the surface by acoustic telemetry. In particular, in acoustic telemetry various parameters of the borehole and/or earth's formations are measured using a Bottom-Hole Assembly (BHA) connected at the end of a tubing (e.g., continuous tubing or joint tubing), and acoustic telemetry techniques are used to transmit the information to surface. However, the acoustic signals weaken when propagating over a long distances making difficult recovery of the various parameters of the borehole and/or earth's formations.